


#harurinlondon2017

by JemTheKingOfSass



Series: A Place For Us [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Canon Compliant, Eventual Smut, F/M, It turned into my first chaptered fic, London, M/M, My First Smut, This was going to be a drabble about vacation shenanigans, Vacation, i abused my knowledge of british slang, there are no excuses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-01 09:20:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13291821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JemTheKingOfSass/pseuds/JemTheKingOfSass
Summary: Haru and Rin go to London on a last-minute vacation. They let their gay hair down and have a grand old time.





	1. Rin and Haru take off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a totally different style from Together We Can Go Anywhere; it's way more fun and doesn't take itself too seriously. 
> 
> This was supposed to be a quick peek at the London getaway that I skipped over. A drabble, a oneshot, nothing too involved. Instead this happened. I've never written a chaptered fic before so hang on, kids. HTML was a learning process.
> 
> I felt encouraged to write this by [@Terinka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terinka) and it's been an eye-opening and fun rabbit hole.
> 
> I had fake social media anxiety and needed help with phony user names, thank you [@Aenya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aenya) for inspiration!
> 
> What to know if you didn't read Part 1: It's late summer 2017 and mid-20s Haru and Rin are engaged. Rin has a back injury and had to retire at the end of this last season, Haru is still swimming for the national team. Makoto got his Master's degree at Oxford and fell in love (with an OC named Olivia), so chose to stay in England to work and live. Rin is stressed out about lgbtq politics in Japan and Haru has taken control of trying to figure out their future. 

 

“Holy shit, are you serious?”

 

“So you want to go?”

 

“Hell yeah, I wanna go! How soon can we leave?”

 

“Let’s go book flights.”

 

“Fuck, right now?”

 

“No, Rin, we’ll do that after. Let’s go plan our trip first. Together.”

 

Haru and Rin grinned at each other, then practically ran over to the first laptop they could find (Haru’s). Haru sat in the office chair, closed out of whatever program he had currently open (PaintTool SAI), and opened the first travel website that popped into Rin’s head (Orbitz).

 

They debated the merits of number of layovers, timing of departure, and how many frequent flier miles they had accumulated between the pair of them. They discussed how intrusive of guests they were allowed to be, and thought it best to plan on a hotel for the first few nights, then take up their gracious hosts for the remainder of the excursion. They decided to leave the following week on a Friday, choosing a 12-hour nonstop flight, with a return nonstop flight (he has _a lot_ of miles to use) 10 days later. There was no avoiding Haneda or Heathrow, but the timing of all legs of the trip, all on Japan Airlines, was as good as it was going to get. 

 

The website encouraged them to book a hotel at the same time to garner the best prices for a package deal. Rin had his phone in one hand, and Makoto’s address in the other, ready to Google Maps all their lodging options to find the best option that wasn’t too far from their friend’s flat. 

 

As the list of overwhelming London hotels popped up, Haru immediately scrolled down the column of menus on the left-side of the screen to locate the **Amenities** tab. He opened it and checked **Swimming Pool**. Rin watched the results update and sighed. 

 

“Should I even bother plotting any of these out or are you just going to look for pool pictures?” Rin asked, with only feigned annoyance. He was used to Haru’s way of assessing things.

 

Haru glanced over with a smirk. “Won’t you like any hotel I pick? You are like a little kid when you travel. You’ll bounce on the bed, you’ll peruse the room service menu, even though you’d never pay what they are asking for anything they are offering, and you’ll look around to see if housekeeping actually did their job in the room we're given.”

 

“Am I that predictable?” Rin was miffed.

 

“As much as I am, I’m afraid,” muttered Haru, as he reached over to pet his partner’s cheek in mock comfort. 

 

Rin batted his hand away. “Ack! Come on water boy, just choose something.”

 

“Are you going to bitch at the front desk if we are only given one double bed?” Haru’s eyes sparkled, as Rin scowled back at him. 

 

Soft hair swung around as Rin’s head shook in indignation. “Is this how the whole trip is going to be? You picking on me? Trying to get me riled up?”

 

Haru took his finger off the touchpad to slowly trace his finger up Rin’s thigh, while he looked up at him through his eyelashes. “I know how to rile you up, RinRin, and I don’t need a double bed or a pool to do it.”

 

A maroon eyebrow shot up. “Just book the damn hotel, Haru.”

 

Haru quickly scrolled through pool pictures before finding one that called out to him. He selected the Park Plaza at Westminster Bridge on the south bank of the River Thames. He selected a studio room with a King bed (and a giant fucking bathtub). He gave the address to Rin who tapped it into his phone. His eyes lit up as he looked back at Haru. 

 

“It’s only a few miles from Burgess Park, Haru! We’ll be really close to Makoto and Olivia. I don’t know if we’ll be close to anything else, but it’s a solid start to the trip.”

 

Haru nodded. “We’re pretty lucky they have a bedroom for us to use for most of the time. I don’t think we can afford more than a couple nights in any reasonable hotel. These prices are insane.”

 

“One weekend of luxury, Haru. Then Olivia will know us a little bit and she might not mind having two grown-ass men crash in her guest room for a week,” Rin paused. “How insane is insane?”

 

“Insane enough. It’s probably better you don’t think about it.”

 

Rin huffed while Haru bought their tickets and extravagant weekend hotel. This spontaneous vacation was happening. 

 

Soon Haru was finished with the administrative tasks, and the chair spun to the side as blue eyes turned to burgundy ones with a twinkle of mischief. Haru reached a hand out to resume stroking Rin’s thigh. “Remind me what you said before?” He murmured before he leaned forward, using Rin’s legs to support his weight and softly licking underneath a sensitive ear. 

 

“Fuck, Haru,” Rin gasped out, completely caught off guard. He loved when Haru favored being bold.

 

Haru hummed and shook his head. “No, tonight is more of a 'fuck Rin' kind of night.” 

 

Rin lost his balance and toppled over from where he’d been crouching next to the office chair. Unfortunately for Haru, this meant he was going down as well, which resulted in a heaving pile of limbs and flushed faces.

 

It was a couple hours before they fully untangled themselves. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Why are there _five_ pairs of jammers in here?!”

 

“How many suits are you bringing?”

 

“Seriously? One. We’re only at the hotel for a couple days and I doubt we’ll have much time for swimming even when we’re there. We’re there to sightsee and meet Olivia.”

 

“Fine, take two out.”

 

“Haru! I can’t close this suitcase!”

 

“Fine, take three of them out, but I need two pairs. I have to be able to choose.”

 

Rin rolled his eyes as he removed one more pair of superfluous swimsuits from the bulging suitcase. He knew he shouldn’t have let Haru pack first, although a quick perusal through his partner’s choices made him smile. Hoodies, tight tees, slouchy chinos, newsboy and baker boy caps, and a few nautical-themed graphic tees. He was thrilled to find Haru’s long-sleeved navy and white striped wide neck top (Haru looks so fucking hot in it). Rin spotted a pair of blue fashion sneakers tucked in the bottom.

 

He quickly reassessed his own vacation wardrobe, wondering why he had waited until the day before leaving to finalize his clothing. Being a seasoned traveler, Rin usually had no problem paring down his options and packing light. However, knowing this was a trip for pleasure made Rin’s inner fashionista glow. 

 

He made sure he had all his black jeans packed because they are so versatile, including his favorite pair (how ass-hugging is _too_ ass-hugging?), as well as a variety of muted tank tops with coordinating flannels, slouchy vests, and hooded duster cardigans to go with them. He threw in his newly acquired black leather jacket (with embroidered _sakura_ petals!) and an extra pair of hi-top classic Chucks to go with the low-top charcoal One Stars he’d wear on the plane. That was probably enough, but Rin couldn’t help tossing in a few of his favorite boat neck and off-the-shoulder tees that he preferred for fun nights out, as well as his small jewelry box to change out his earring when the mood struck him.

 

Rin smashed the cover closed and was about to call Haru in to sit on the suitcase like a scene out of a movie, but he wrenched the zipper shut before he had to resort to that. He grabbed his backpack and made sure he had his current fiction novel (In One Person by John Irving), iPad, headphones, a few protein bars (Classic Organics Nature Thing "For Adventure"), his chargers, his reading glasses, his boar-bristle hairbrush, his toothbrush, and his passport. He slung it over his shoulder, while he rolled the suitcase out of the bedroom. He strode over to where Haru had his messenger bag and camera bag hanging on a kitchen chair, and deposited both pieces of luggage.

 

Rin moved to the bathroom and found Haru carefully filling travel bottles with a variety of soaps. Rin watched him carefully tip his sea salt body wash into a small clear container and the smell made him recall the last shower he (they) had taken. 

 

Haru glanced over and noticed the unfocused crimson eyes. “Yeah, I was remembering it, too.” He shoved a clear, quart-sized bag towards Rin. “Here, make sure I’ve gotten everything of yours.”

 

Rin picked up the baggie and his eyes bulged out of his head immediately. “Haru! Why is the lube in mine?!”

 

“Because it’s scented,” he explained patiently. “It goes with all your other products. Except for your hair serum, which has no scent, and your toothpaste, for which there are no words.”

 

“I love my toothpaste!”

 

“Marvis Karakum, Rin?”

 

“Regular mint is boring.”

 

“I only know what it tastes like from kissing you. It’s like making out with my grandmother’s tea leaves.”

 

“What the fuck, Haru? Why is this the first I’m hearing about it?”

 

“You’ve never asked.”

 

Rin grudgingly looked through the rest of the baggie. He saw his travel-sized threepiece of _sakura_ shower gel, shampoo, and conditioner, the controversial toothpaste, his hair serum, hair wax (scented like **energy and refreshment** , whatever the hell that means), deodorant, mouthwash and floss (both just plain mint, thank you very much). And the two-ounce bottle of Vivid Hemp Cherry Blossom lube. Rin growled and mumbled something under his breath.

 

Haru poked his head up from his own clear baggie. “Oh, I tucked those into my carry-on. I didn’t think you’d care if they weren’t packed with your lube.” He paused and looked contemplative. “Have you ever looked for cherry-flavored condoms?”

 

“Haru!” Rin stomped his foot, and pounded out of the bathroom to stuff his TSA-approved bag of liquids into his backpack. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Haru yawned for what felt like the 38th time since arriving at the airport. “So early.”

 

“You didn’t have to get up that much earlier than you do for training,” Rin helpfully pointed out. 

 

Haru’s mouth was set in a thin line. “But it’s not training. It’s vacation. And you kept me awake.”

 

“What? How?” Rin demanded.

 

“You were practically vibrating the whole night. I swear the bed was shaking,” Haru retorted loudly, then noticed an elderly woman sitting across from them at Gate 141. She glared at them. He cleared his throat and poked Rin in the side. “You’re making me loud and inappropriate.”

 

Rin felt affronted at the unfair accusation. “You should sleep on the plane. You’re cranky, Nanase. I’d rather travel with a toddler.”

 

At that exact moment, an ear-splitting shriek filled the seating area. Rin turned his head to locate the banshee, and he found himself looking at a harried looking mother, holding a boy by one hand and a girl by the other. The boy looked to be a little older, and he was frowning around his mother’s legs at his little sister. She was the source of the noise. 

 

“Be quiet,” the little boy hissed. “Or no one will want to fly with us on the plane.”

 

The little girl’s lips wobbled, as she bravely tried to reign in her tears. “But I miss Daddy!”

 

Rin’s eyes widened, as he immediately assumed the worst for this little family that mirrored his own. He was about to go over and see if he could help the woman out, when the loudspeaker came to life at their gate, announcing the start of the boarding process for passengers who need assistance or extra time getting on the aircraft. She pulled her two children over to the flight attendant, taking advantage of the extra boarding time. 

 

Haru also watched the distressing scene unfold, and turned towards his fiancé. He reached over and squeezed Rin’s hand. “It’s almost time to board.”

 

After awhile, their rows had been called, they had made their way onto the plane, and were getting settled. Rin wasted no time in enjoying that they had selected a two-seat row, in seats 35J & 35K, located ahead of the wing (so Haru can stare wide-eyed out the window with an unobstructed view), and he wouldn’t have to deal with anyone on his other side. Haru already had his camera in hand, aimed out the window, even though there was nothing to see except the uninspiring views of the airport. 

 

Rin reached into the side pocket of his backpack to retrieve his phone. He opened his camera and surreptitiously snapped a shot of Haru The Photographer and shared it to Instagram before he had to turn on Airplane mode.  


**@rmatsuoka0202** @aquamanharu is already at it w/ pics of planes from inside planes, we’re coming @tachibana.mako @livandletliv #harurinlondon2017 #shutterbugharu #metaphotography #vacationallieverwanted #vacationhadtogetaway #dontjudgemymusic @officialgogos

 

After Haru was forced to stow his camera bag under the seat in front of him or in an overhead compartment, he turned to Rin with a meaningful look. “Everything okay?”

 

“Do you mean after seeing that family at our gate? Yeah, I mean, it just kinda took me back, you know? Not that Gou and I were that young but...” Rin trailed off. “I don’t know, I hate to think that either of them has to grow up without one of their parents. And if they had asked me, I wouldn’t be able to lie to them and tell them it will all be alright or that he’s in a better place.”

 

Haru grasped Rin’s hand, both for this conversation, and for the inevitable takeoff that made his partner often nervously clutch the armrests like he was trying to fuse his palms to them. 

 

“It changes you, Haru. It’s hard having someone whose opinion matters so much, not able to voice it. It’s been 20 years since I’ve heard him say he was proud of me. Most things I do, I think I’m doing because I’m seeking his approval, even though I know I can’t get it.”

 

Haru gripped Rin’s hand tighter, as the plane taxied down the runway.

 

“You know what though?”

 

“What?”

 

“I have never thought for a second that my dad wouldn’t approve of you. He’d love you as much as my mom does, and I believe with my whole self that he would be supportive of us,” Rin rubbed his face with his free hand, his eyes surprisingly dry. “Actually, he’d probably be annoyed that I’m bringing down the mood right now. Enough of all that. I’m good, Har--oh shit, we’re taking off!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> M rating for later chapters, but not _quite_ yet. Next, the boys arrive in London and Haru gets Rin down to the pool.
> 
> Phew, it's all written and proof-read (FX). I should be able to post one chapter a day, as I work out formatting issues!


	2. Rin learns how to swim

“Pssst. Haru. Haru. Haaaaruuuu. Haruka. Nanase Haruka,” Rin finally elbowed Haru as he said his name one more time. “Nanase!” 

 

Haru blinked his eyes open, which would be adorable, except Rin had been trying to prod him awake for what felt like over five minutes. “I’m up.”

 

“Sure you’re up, after I’ve called your name more times than I did in the bedroom all of last week.”

 

“It’s not my fault last week was a light week.”

 

“Haru!”

 

“You fell asleep while I was in the middle of giving you a lap dance.”

 

“I was really tired! I had an early PT session. Plus, that was the day I had to help Gou lug all her boxes from her old apartment to her new apartment and teach Kisumi how to use an updated program for organizing his paperwork. Have you ever tried to teach Kisumi anything? Here’s a free tip. Don’t.”

 

“Rin. You _fell asleep_ while I was giving you a _lap dance_.” 

 

“Yeah, I know. I humiliate myself sometimes.”

 

“It could have been more embarrassing. It could have been while I was-”

 

“Enough, Haru!”

 

Rin dragged Haru out of his seat and practically pushed him up the aisle ahead of him. Haru turned around to softly chuckle at the flustered redhead. Rin glowered at his smug face and gave him a firm shove to keep him moving. 

 

As they left the jetway, they sobered up as they realized they had to worm their way through Terminal 5, in a crowded unfamiliar airport. As they were herded towards Baggage, Haru spied a sign **Caviar House & Prunier Seafood Bar** (oh come on, Haru).

 

“Rin, I’m starving,” he stated as he pointed out the restaurant. “I’m going to get something to eat.”

 

They walked over to check it out. 

 

Rin’s eyes almost popped out of his head when he saw the menu. “We can’t eat here, Haru! It’s our whole food budget for the weekend!”

 

“You’re right,” Haru agreed, looking dejected. “There’s no mackerel.”

 

Rin worked very hard to control his face when he heard that. “Come on. We’ll find some fish for you. It’s vacation, let’s relax and have fun.” He brightened when they walked only a couple more minutes and came across a Japanese restaurant **itsu**. 

 

“Here! Miso, rice bowls, _gyoza_ , sashimi. What do you suppose a raw veg cleanse is?” Rin wondered, as they perused the menu. (Zen water?) Haru agreed it all looked pretty appetizing so they stopped and ate a very late lunch. 

 

When they finished eating, they finally went to Baggage Claim. Both men hoped the over-stuffed checked bag would be available without delay since they had dawdled so long to get down there. Luckily, the crowd had mostly dispersed from their flight, and they grabbed the hardshell as it came around the conveyor belt. 

 

Rin and Haru shared smiles, a high-five, and a harrowing trip through Customs. There was only one more real delay due to a few hastily uploaded pictures to Instagram.

 **@rmatsuoka0202** #harurinlondon2017 #heathrow #heathrowairport #wemadeit #itsu #japanesecuisine #sortof #koreanbbqricebowl #drinkingmyveg #foundmeat #maybe #beeftwerky #dontask

 **@rmatsuoka0202** @aquamanharu taking pics of a baggage claim, I don’t blame him this is amazing #emptybaggageclaim #baggageclaimwinning #eatthebeeftwerky #winatlife #harurinlondon2017 

 

After a long, tiring day of travel, Haru and Rin found themselves underneath the airport, waiting for the Tube so they could board the Piccadilly line towards central London. With only one suitcase between them and one carry-on each, and having both cut their teeth in Tokyo and Sydney, they weren’t intimidated by using public transit and the bustle surrounding them.

 

“It’s nice navigating a city together,” Rin pointed out as they stood on the platform, waiting for the rush of wind that indicated the train was approaching. “I’ve done enough traveling alone to last me forever.”

 

Haru hummed in agreement. “Tokyo was a lot to handle at first. Makoto wasn’t with me as often as I thought he would be, so I had to do most of it by myself too.”

 

Rin suddenly looked around. He noticed all the fellow travelers around them. He glanced at Haru and a huge grin spread spread across his face. “Hey, Haru. Kiss me.” 

 

Blue eyes widened. “Here? So many people, Rin.” Then realization dawned on him and a small smile graced his face. Haru leaned forward, placed his long fingers under Rin’s chin to pull him closer, and kissed him on the lips right in broad daylight (underground), in the midst of a crowd. 

 

Rin kissed him right back, sighed with contentment, and pulled back, his eyes sparkling. “I love you, Haru.” 

 

Just then Rin looked to his left and saw a middle-aged brunette woman looking back at him. He felt Haru stiffen next to him before he dropped his hand from Rin’s chin. He flushed and was about to stammer out an apology when she spoke. “You two make an adorable couple. It’s nice to see young people in love.” Rin offered her a small smile in return as his heart rate slowed back down.

 

“Maybe I’m not ready for public affection yet,” Rin mumbled, face still flushed. 

 

Haru reached for a loose, warm hand as he leaned over and put his head on Rin’s shoulder. “Do what makes you comfortable. You don’t have to put on a show for my sake or for yours.” He paused and gestured towards himself. “It’s just nice to be able to hold hands or do this and not think about it.”

 

As the London-bound train came whistling towards them, Rin planted a small kiss on the top of Haru’s head.

 

They rode the train to Hammersmith, where they transferred to the District line towards Westminster Station. As the disembarked on street level after the final leg of their travels, they were greeted by the sight of Westminster Bridge and some of iconic London. Rin had been too hyped for his first Olympics to have really paid attention the last time he was here. As he halted and took in his surroundings, he felt a surge of pride over everything he’d spent his life doing and where he was now. The fact he could return to a city he’d been to as an Olympian and fondly reminisce about ‘those halcyon days’ was astounding to him. The fact he could do it openly with his fiancé was mind-blowing.

 

Haru had stopped walking too, to find his camera bag. He was already consumed by picture-taking of the sites and the Thames (naturally). Rin kept a tight grip on the suitcase while he grabbed for his phone and snapped a few of his own photos. 

**@rmatsuoka0202** @aquamanharu already touristing #myfav #sababaka #harurinlondon2017 #westminsterbridge #riverthames #whereisourhotel #needtonap #nomorepictures #haruuuu

 

After what felt like forever (hurry up, Haru), they found the Park Plaza and they had to take a moment to ogle at it. It was huge and mirrored and round. 

 

“Wow,” Rin breathed out. “Nice choice, Nanase. It’s a shame we aren’t pissing cash because I could stay here all week.” 

 

“You haven’t even seen the inside yet,” Haru retorted, but looked as bowled over his partner. “I bet the pool is even more amazing in person.”

 

They decided to stop gaping at the outside and entered the lobby. The welcoming area was modern and sleek, muted in both light and color. They approached the desk and were greeted warmly. “Good evening gentlemen, welcome to the Park Plaza. Are you checking in?”

 

Surprisingly, Haru opened his mouth first and English came pouring out. “Hello. We have a reservation under Nanase” (holy shit, he’s so sexy when he speaks other languages). All the international travel seemed to pay off for the laconic swimmer, as he seemed perfectly comfortable taking control of the entire transaction checking-in to the hotel. Somehow Rin managed to control his gawking and tore his gaze away from Haru. He did his best owl impression trying to see all of the hotel’s main floor from one spot. 

 

“Please don’t hesitate to call down if you need anything during your stay with us, Mr. Nanase," the hotel employee (Kate) said with a smile. 

 

“Thank you,” Haru wrapped up his conversation and tugged on Rin’s free hand. “Come on, let’s drop bags off and go find the pool.” 

 

Rin groaned and let himself be pulled towards the elevators. One the way, they passed the ballroom. Rin halted in his tracks as he saw the decor. The carpet looked like a Samezuka Academy swim team fantasy; it was deep crimson, with wavy cream lines running through it that mimicked ocean waves. There were black bar tables scattered around, and the lighting was low and red.

 

They continued on to the bank of elevators, and while Haru pressed the ‘Up’ button, Rin found himself reading the golden-hued carpet aloud. **And let me breathe into the happy air** was as far as he got before he heard the ding of arrival. Haru leaned forward to push the number 12, and the elevator sprang to life. It shot up so fast, Rin felt his head spin. 

 

As the doors opened, and they stepped out of the elevator, Rin realized he had no idea where he was headed. Haru read the room direction signs ahead of them, and immediately turned to the left to head down a long, straight hallway that looked like it was lit for romance. This carpet also had words written on it, but between the slanted script and Haru’s foot speed, Rin had no time to make out the English.

 

Haru stopped in front of room 1247, found one of the key cards, and inserted it into the door. He pushed it open and held it, so Rin could bring himself and their enormous hardshell suitcase over the threshold. 

 

Rin’s eyes popped out of his head as he saw a crystal clear view of Big Ben straight in front of him, like there was no glass between him and the famous clock tower. He hung onto the suitcase as he rolled right over to the glass so he could get a proper look. Mouth gaping open like a fish, Rin stood there looking out at London. 

 

“We got a free upgrade to a King suite with views of Big Ben,” Haru pointed out. “Do you like it? She asked if we wanted an atrium view or a London Eye view. I wasn’t sure what you-”

 

Rin cut him off. “It’s perfect, Haru! Look!” He reached for Haru’s hand and brought him closer to the window. “This is fantastic, you made a great choice.”

 

Haru swelled with pride and happiness as he watched Rin look out the window with the wonder of a child. He tugged on Rin’s hand to get his attention and closed the distance between them. He tilted his head and found Rin’s mouth. This kiss felt natural, as Haru sighed in contentment at finally being able to spend a moment soaking in his partner’s joy and relaxation. 

 

Rin broke the kiss and rested his forehead against Haru’s. “Let’s see the bathtub, and then we can change into our swimsuits and head down to the pool.”

 

Haru blinked at him, stepped away, and then swiftly removed his track pants to reveal a pair of jammers. For the second time since walking into their hotel room, Rin’s jaw hit the floor. 

 

“Haru, what the fuck?”

 

“What? I knew you took out three pairs and only left me with a couple, so I needed to make sure I had one more. There wasn’t any room to sneak it back into the suitcase so I just wore them.”

 

“You’ve had those on all day?”

 

“Just like any other day.”

 

“I’m buying you boxer briefs for your birthday. 28 pairs for 28 years.”

 

“I don’t need boxer briefs.”

 

“They’re like jammers, but they are actual underwear, you know, not made of Lycra.”

 

“I know what underwear is, Rin.”

 

“I don’t think you do.”

 

Haru mumbled an unintelligible reply as he turned around to locate the bathroom. He opened the door and ceased grumbling when he saw the bathtub. Rin was right behind him, and he audibly gasped in Haru’s ear. It was long and looked fairly deep (oh we’ll both fit in there just fine) and had a row of small potted succulents on the ledge. 

 

“I already know how our night’s gonna go,” Rin whispered, as he ghosted a kiss along the nape of Haru’s neck. Haru shivered and kept looking at the tub, sharing in Rin’s vision. Rin licked a stripe along Haru’s hairline all the way over to his ear, where he softly nibbled at his earlobe. He drew it into his mouth, sucked gently, then softly released it with a suggestive chuckle.

 

“But first, Haru, let’s go down to the pool.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The pool welcomed them with a blue glow. There were a few people lounging around, but only one other hotel guest in the water. 

 

“This is amazing,” Haru declared. He hopped into the water and began swimming. Rin sat in an unoccupied lounge chair, and watched his fiancé doing laps. He felt utterly satisfied as he kept his gaze fixed on the rhythmic motion in the pool.

 

Haru lazily floated over to edge nearest to Rin. “Come join me.”

 

“I don’t know,” Rin balked, good mood dimming slightly. “I don’t know if I should.”

 

“Why not? You asked your therapist if it was okay to do some gentle exercise in the water and you got cleared for that,” Haru responded.

 

“I don’t know,” Rin repeated, while shaking his head, his body language revealing how he actually felt. “I don’t know if I know how to be low-key in a pool.”

 

Haru looked concerned but determined. “You won’t know unless you try.”

 

“I’m scared to overdo it, Haru,” Rin stubbornly insisted. He could feel himself tensing, his hands gripping the edges of the chair’s cushion tightly. 

 

Haru looked confused. “But why did you wear your legskins down here if you knew you weren’t going to get in? Why did you even bring them along?”

 

“Why are you pushing this?” Rin started to feel agitated, knowing he was never at his best if he perceived himself as under attack.

 

“You belong in the water,” Haru pressed with furrowed brows, like he couldn’t understand where Rin was coming from with this issue. “It’s where you are happiest.”

 

“No, that’s you!” Rin raised his voice and drew the attention of the other patrons at the pool. He got up to go sit on the edge by Haru, and dangled his legs in the water. When he spoke next, he was quieter. “Here, fine, is this better?”

 

Haru shook his head and pushed off the wall to resume his laps. Rin scowled at his retreating form and tried to get back to his pleasant frame of mind. He was mentally adjusted to being retired from his aquatic career, but strongly missed being in the water, feeling the water (oh my gods, Haru has ruined him), cutting through the water with power and with purpose. He was afraid if he got back in, he wouldn’t know how to restrain himself and not stress his back.

 

Maybe Haru was right; Rin needed to get in and rip off the proverbial bandage. He felt clear blue eyes studying him as he slowly slipped off the side of the pool and slid into the water. He stood there for a moment, enjoying the feel of the rippling liquid surrounding him (he misses this so much it _hurts_ ). His head was bowed and his eyes were screwed shut when he felt slender fingers wrap around his hands. 

 

“How are you feeling?” Haru inquired, looking guilty, like he had pushed Rin to get in the water just to make himself happier with Rin’s injury and subsequent retirement. He gripped his hands a little tighter.

 

Rin raised his eyes. “I’ve missed the water, Haru. But I don’t know how to just be in it, you know?” He shrugged one shoulder and looked away, embarrassed at always being the weak one.

 

Haru got a small smile on his face. “Let me help you. Just float on your back.”

 

Rin pulled his hands away. ”I know how to float, Haru.”

 

“I know that. Trust me?”

 

“Of course I trust you,” Rin huffed. “Alright, alright.” He relaxed his body and began his backfloat, immediately feeling more calm as he steadied his breathing. Just as he was zoning out, Rin felt cool hands touch him underneath the water. Haru moved one hand up towards his neck and slid the other down towards his lower back. 

 

“Hey, look at that dude teaching the other guy how to float!” A loud, American voice rang out. 

 

“Aaron! Stop pointing!” An older voice admonished, also at a high volume.

 

Rin and Haru turned to the source of the noise and saw a young man with his father standing near the pool entrance. Aaron pointed at them with a mixed look of awe and mockery on his face.

 

Haru frowned and removed his hands from Rin’s body, as he moved to get out of the pool. Rin stood up, and watched Haru head to the lounge chair that held their towels, and retrieve a phone (Rin’s, Haru had left his up in their room). He quickly unlocked it and started searching for something. Rin knit his eyebrows together, thoroughly baffled as to what was going on.

 

Haru finally located what he was looking for and strode over to the vocal teen. He handed him Rin’s phone and watched Aaron’s face as the kid scrolled through the display. Rin saw the teenager’s eyes widen and shoot over to check him out. Aaron looked back and forth between the phone and Rin until he handed the device back to Haru. Then he came over to where Rin was standing by the side of the pool.

 

“Uhhh, sor-sorry, man,” Aaron stuttered out in a low voice. “I had no idea who you were, I mean I’m not a huge Olympics guy and I usually just watch Michael Phelps and Team USA, you know? But ummm, I guess you don’t need anyone to teach you how to swim!” The teeanger nervously chuckled and held out his fist. 

 

Rin bumped the proferred fist with his own. “It’s okay, don’t worry about it.” 

 

Aaron looked relieved and started to turn around. “Good luck at the next Games! I’ll be cheering for you, Rin!” He called over his shoulder as he headed back towards his father.

 

Rin jumped as he heard chuckling behind him. 

 

“That was fun,” Haru murmured. 

 

“What did you show him?”

 

“Just an article from after you won that last gold in the 100m fly at Worlds.”

 

“Oh jeez.”

 

“I didn’t want him assuming you couldn’t swim.”

 

“It doesn’t really matter.”

 

“It matters to me. I was in the middle of feeling you up since I finally have you back in the water, and he disrupted my plan.”

 

“Haru!”

 

“Can we return to what we were doing?”

 

“No! If you are feeling frisky, let’s head back to our room!” 

 

“But I just got you in the pool.”

 

“Don’t pout, Haru. I promise I’ll come back in tomorrow. Let’s go upstairs.”

 

Haru and Rin clamored out of the water, and went to gather their things from the lounge chair they had claimed earlier. 

 

“Seriously, good luck next Olympics, man!” Aaron called out to Rin as they hustled out of the pool area. The two men dripped and laughed their way all the way to the 12th floor.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah, us Americans can be so obnoxious! ;)
> 
> Next chapter, Makoto and Olivia finally appear! Also, there is an attempt at smut. Whether it is hot or not is up to you lovely readers. I dug into personal experience, and for some reason, most of my encounters turn out comical (always. so. much. laughing.) XD I am not built for seduction, so unfortunately, neither are Rin or Haru when I write them. _Gomen_ boys. I tried.


	3. Haru had fun at Yard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I regret nothing.
> 
>  

“Ugggghhhh, what fresh hell is that?”

 

“Mmmmmph.”

 

“It’s your phone, idiot. Answer it!”

 

“Mmmmmph mmmrin.”

 

“Damn it, wake up!"

 

“No. Ouch! Get off.”

 

“We took care of that last night. And if you aren’t going to answer your phone, I will. Climbing over you is the fastest way.”

 

“Annoying.”

 

“Hello?”

 

A smile stretched across Rin’s face as he heard the voice on the other side of the call. 

 

“ _Ohayō_ , Rin! Are you and Haru all rested up from your travel day?” Makoto’s gentle voice couldn’t hide the enthusiasm bubbling out. 

 

“Hey Makoto!” Rin was just as happy to hear from their friend. “I’m up, but your lazy bestie is being a lump as usual. He hasn’t even gotten out of bed to take a bath yet.”

 

“Oh no, so it’ll be awhile before we can meet up?” Makoto fake complained.

 

Rin snickered. “I’ve missed you! Haru gets too cocky without you around.”

 

“You and I make a good team,” Makoto agreed. “What time do you want to meet for breakfast?”

 

Rin pulled Haru’s phone away from his ear to check the time. “Hmm, it’s about 9:00 now. I think we can get somewhere by 10:30. Does that work?”

 

“Absolutely!” Makoto confirmed. Rin could hear the smile on his face even without seeing him. 

 

“Makoto, do you think we could find a place with a full English? I got hooked last time I was here,” Rin asked, hoping their soon-to-be companions were in favor of a local breakfast. 

 

Makoto hummed in agreement. “One of Liv’s favorite spots is Cellarium Cafe. It’s cheap and really close to your hotel, you just have to cross the river.”

 

“Excellent! We’ll find it,” Rin was stoked. “Let me hustle Haru along so we can get over there and meet this woman of yours.”

 

They hung up and Rin went to drag Haru out of bed. He’d actually fallen back to sleep despite Rin’s volume. He decided this was post-worthy and got a quick shot of his partner, completely dead to the world and mostly uncovered by the white duvet. 

**@rmatsuoka0202** hey  @tachibana.mako @livandletliv look at @aquamanharu my own personal #sleepingbeauty #legsfordays #runninglate #whyme #rinthealarmclock @parkplaza your beds are too comfortable #harurinlondon2017

 

In a shockingly short amount of time, Haru was awake, bathed, and dressed, and the two men were walking to the bus station to catch the 211 to cross the Thames. The bus ride was short and simple, and before they knew it they were right in front of the restaurant with 3 minutes to spare. 

 

They heard footsteps pounding behind them and, before either of them could turn around, a pair of slim, pale arms had encircled Haru’s waist. His eyes widened as Makoto’s voice called out.

 

“Liv! Haru’s not a hugger,” Makoto trailed off as he realized he was far too late. 

 

The small woman released Haru and turned to Rin. “Your turn!” She stated as she threw those same limbs around him. Rin, also an infamous cuddler, returned the embrace with enthusiasm. She radiated so much warmth and vibrance, it was like hugging a blonder, more energetic version of his sister. Rin instantly adored her.

 

“Take a selfie with me, be my hero,” Olivia demanded, phone out, ready to capture the moment. Rin wasted no time stooping down, stealing the phone (his arms are so much longer and better for successful selfies), and taking a picture. 

 

“Brilliant, thanks!” She exclaimed, as she rewarded Rin with another quick clasp of her arms, and then finally stepped back. “And we’re practically best friends now so you better call me Liv.”

 **@livandletliv** omg i finally got to meet  @rmatsuoka0202 and i can die happyyyyyy!!!! #sorrynotsorry @tachibana.mako! @aquamanharu you jammy bastard i might steal this hottie for myself #swoon #faint #fanme #thatfacetho #thoseshoulderstho #thatasstho #thosearmstho #thosearmshuggedme #matsuokaliv #goodbyelondon #imdead 

 

Haru and Makoto witnessed this entire exchange wordlessly, wondering when the love fest would conclude. Haru looked overwhelmed, Makoto looked thrilled. He stepped over to where Rin and Olivia had finally released each other and threw his arms around them both.

 

“I’m so happy right now,” he declared. “I knew you both would love each other! She reminds me of Gou.” Rin beamed and nodded in agreement.

 

“Should we go in and get a table?” Haru asked as he moved to open the door, wanting to distance himself slightly from the overpowering positivity that was crowded on the pavement in front of the cafe. He appeared happy, but was rarely able to do more in a group than bask in others’ enjoyment and avoid putting his own feelings on display. 

 

Rin and Makoto both looked up at Haru and went to join him, reading his silent plea accurately. Rin reached back to grab Olivia’s hand and pull her in with a wink. “Come on, Liv, let’s get a table before we’ve completely missed a respectable breakfast hour.”

 

As Olivia passed Haru, who was holding the door open, she lifted her hand to place it on his shoulder. “He’s fab and I can see you are too. Congratulations on your engagement, I’m so happy for you both.” She gave him a sincere smile and leaned up to press a gentle kiss against his cheek. 

 

The black-haired man’s face heated up. “It’s nice to meet you,” he mumbled out. He turned his head to the side and noticed Makoto watching them with his eyes twinkling, looking incredibly pleased. He followed the other three into the bright and inviting restaurant.

 

During the meal, they worked out their plans for the remainder of the day. Rin and Haru wanted to walk to see nearby tourist sites (Parliament Square! The Palace of Westminster!) before heading back to their hotel to nap and rest up for an evening planned by Olivia. 

 

“So I really want to take you out! I don’t want to just go out on the piss, but I want to show you how open this city is. Lots of John Thomas, few strawberry creams anywhere I’m planning, although I don’t know if Mako here can handle all that,” Olivia took a breath while Rin and Haru desperately tried to sift through her rapid slang. 

 

She patted Makoto’s hand and continued. “I’m starting him off light. We’ll go classy and start with Yard, so Mako can adjust.”

 

Rin and Haru exchanged an amused glance. Rin had to ask what they were both thinking. “What’s Yard?”

 

“Oh! It’s a wicked gay bar in SoHo, it’s got a huge garden and it’s quite flash. I haven’t been in yonks, but it was such fun, I’m excited to go back.”

 

Haru looked over at Rin. “Remember when you dragged me to Aisotope a few years ago? ‘ _It’s April and it’s Only-Men Night, I heard they have seasonal cherry blossom drinks, Haru!_ ’ That was a ridiculous night.”

 

Rin burst out laughing. “The drink was horrible, but it was definitely fun. We don’t do things like that often enough back home.”

 

“Oh I must hear all your stories some time!” Olivia begged. “I bet you have loads of good adventures.”

 

“I don’t party much,” Makoto admitted. “I don’t know if I can keep up with the three of you.”

 

“They’re professional athletes, love, it’s not likely they go knees up very often,” Olivia argued. 

 

Rin and Haru again exchanged a look. 

 

“Well,” Haru began. “Probably more than we should have when we were younger and actually in the same place at the same time. Some of the older swimmers when we were coming up really liked getting us younger ones drunk when we were at competitions.”

 

“I bet you had your hands full with this one,” Olivia motioned at Rin, whose eyebrows shot up as he looked incredulously at Haru, waiting for him to offer up the truth.

 

Haru tried to shut the conversation down, but Makoto stepped in before Haru could fess up. “Actually, knowing Haru in college, he was probably the one keeping Rin on his toes.”

 

Rin let out a huge guffaw and slapped the table. “Liv, I had to carry him home once! He was so far gone I picked him up fireman style because it would be easier, and he begged me to carry him princess style. So I did. All the way through the streets of Barcelona to our hotel.” Rin looked mischievous as a thought occurred to him. “Maybe that’s why my back is fucked! Taking care of Haru when he partied too hard!” 

 

Haru raised his eyes heavenward. “Your back is fucked because you could never keep your eyes off me after you swam and you skipped the warm-down pool most of the time.”

 

“Ha! You’re a cheeky bastard, aren’t you?” Olivia proclaimed.

 

“He is,” Makoto assured her. “Don’t let his quiet nature fool you. He’s very sassy.”

 

“Makoto, do you remember when Haru wanted to drunk swim at Bondi Beach that time you both came down to visit me in Oz?” Rin groaned.

 

Makoto’s head hit the table at the memory as he wailed. “I thought I was strong, Rin. It actually took both of us to get him out of the water. And he was completely naked too! Why are we going out tonight? Remind me?”

 

Olivia got an evil grin on her face. “So I can see the infamous Nanase Haruka in action, obvi. And I certainly wouldn’t mind seeing him starkers.” 

 

Haru’s head was the next to meet the tabletop. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

“Put it in!”

 

“Hang on. I have to pull it out first.” 

 

“Fuck Haru, put your hands on it, I can barely stand up anymore.”

 

“Hang on, Rin. I can’t feel it in here.”

 

“Reach in and find mine then. Mine’s just as good as yours.”

 

“Wait, I’ve got mine. I thought I lost it.”

 

Haru shoved his key card into the slot and both men tripped into their hotel room, giggling as Rin hobbled over one of the shoes he had just pried off. 

 

“So Yard was pretty tame but still a total blast,” Rin blurted out, while pulling off his cardigan. “Did you have fun, Haru?”

 

Haru stepped over to where Rin was now fighting with his jeans (too ass-hugging, as it turns out). He slipped his hands into the waistband and gently pulled Rin’s fingers away from the fabric. “May I?”

 

Rin looked up at Haru through half-lidded eyes. “Yes, holy fuck. Do whatever you want.”

 

Haru saw that only one of the four buttons had been undone which probably explained why Rin couldn’t get the denim past his ass in the mildly inebriated state he was in. Haru took a moment to reach around behind Rin so he could grab the muscular, round butt that he loved so much. He hummed under his breath as he groped his fiancé.

 

Rin’s breath hitched in his throat as he used his lover’s shoulders to keep himself upright. He leaned forward to smash his lips against Haru’s and encourage his mouth open with his tongue. Haru allowed him in, and Rin licked teasingly against the roof of his mouth. 

 

Haru sighed in approval as he moved his hands around to undo the remaining closures on Rin’s button-fly jeans. He finished the fourth button, and then moved his hand away from the pants to slip his hand under the hem of Rin’s tank top. He grazed his fingers along Rin’s abs, as he slowly worked his way up his body with his hands, squeezing at whatever skin he found along the way. 

 

“Haru,” Rin panted, as his heartbeat sped up and his temperature soared. He moved his lips to Haru’s jaw and suckled along it all the way over to his ear, where he licked gently underneath his earlobe. He worked his tongue up and down Haru’s neck, stopping to nip lightly at the juncture of his neck and shoulder. Haru groaned as Rin’s hands left his shoulders to move them slowly down Haru’s chest, roaming over his stomach, and coming to rest lightly on his hips. 

 

Haru whimpered and squeezed Rin’s pecs. He found his nipples and rolled them between his fingers as he lowered his head to brush past red hair and mouth at Rin's neck, stopping underneath his chin to gently suck at the sensitive skin there. Rin threw his head back to allow Haru greater access. His muscles twitched underneath Haru’s hands and Rin let out a loud moan.

 

Rin let go of Haru to impatiently rip off his tank top and then he reached down to remove Haru’s shirt next. He pulled it over the black-haired head. “Fuck Haru, I want you so bad,” he gasped out. 

 

He reached to undo the button of Haru’s pants and let down the zipper so he could pull the chinos down and off his legs. He crouched down to remove them from Haru’s ankles. He leisurely tongued his way up one of Haru’s legs, spending extra time as he got to his inner thigh, nibbling at the sensitive flesh. Then Rin went back down to give the same attention to the other leg, while his hands groped at Haru’s hips.

 

“Rin,” Haru breathed. Since he had no Rin to fondle, he palmed himself through his underwear and let out a soft sigh as he relieved some pressure. As Rin kept working his way up the other leg, Haru reached out to grip maroon hair. As Rin found Haru’s groin again with his mouth, his fingers slid into the waistband of Haru’s boxers and started tugging them down. Rin nudged the slender hand out of the way so he could mouth at his erection through the fabric of his boxers before slowly lowering them, including a quick squeeze of bare ass along the way. 

 

Rin rocked back on his heels to look up and shoot a toothy grin up at Haru. Haru leaned down to pull him up so he could kiss him, but he misjudged the weight and the fact that the other man was lifting his body up to continue working on Haru. Their heads collided with a crack, Rin got thrown off-balance and he frantically reached up to grab at Haru’s arm. Haru lost control and he fell on top of his lover, knocking the back of Rin's head against the floor.

 

“Ow, shit!” Rin yelped. He looked at Haru, lying draped across his chest, who was shaking with suppressed laughter. Rin started chuckling and soon both of them were laying there gasping for breath for reasons entirely unrelated to adult activities. 

 

“You’re ridiculous,” Haru wheezed out. “Why did you grab at me like your life depended on it?”

 

Rin wiped away tears and he smacked Haru on the arm. “Your knee is digging into my balls, holy shit, get off!”

 

Haru pulled himself together and he reached between them to run his hand down Rin’s defined chest. He reached the waistband of Rin’s jeans (why the hell are his pants still on?) and slipped inside. “Are you sure you want me to get off or would you rather I get _you_ off?” Haru was nothing if not driven when he badly wanted something.

 

Rin rolled his eyes until Haru wrapped his cool fingers around Rin’s stiff length. His breath got caught in his throat, while his hips twisted and his back arched into the touch. “Fuck!”

 

Haru slid his way down Rin’s body, licking and sucking at his chest, abs, and hips, pulling Rin’s jeans off at the same time. Rin did the rest of the work, as soon as his pants were low enough for him to be able to nudge the too-tight clothing past his feet. Haru spent extra time working his tongue across Rin’s body, until he reached the juncture of his legs. Haru kept a hold of his cock at the base, while he flicked his tongue out over the tip. He softly traced his tongue along the head and licked down the underside until Haru bumped into his own hand. 

 

Rin grabbed for Haru’s hair and gave a sharp tug. Blue eyes looked up at him greedily. “If you do that, I won’t be able to do anything else, I’m way too tired and drunk. What do you want, Haru?”

 

Haru lifted himself up to bring his face level with Rin’s. He leaned down to kiss the redhead deeply. He brushed his fingertips along Rin’s neck as he used his thigh to rub against Rin’s crotch. As he stroked him with his leg, Rin sucked in a shallow breath and bucked up against him. 

 

“Haru,” Rin groaned, as he lifted his hips to keep the rhythmic contact with his lover. “I can’t go much longer.”

 

Haru moaned into his neck as Rin reached down to grab a hold of Haru’s length. He thrust forcefully into Rin’s hand, which broke the rhythm he had going with his thigh. Rin rubbed Haru’s cock until his breath stuttered and his eyes squeezed shut. He watched his abdominal muscles clench and strain. 

 

“Rin,” Haru gasped out as he came all over his partner’s hand. He breathed heavily for a few seconds, then smirked down at Rin. “I need to prove to you my stamina has improved outside the pool.”

 

Rin blinked up at him, until azure eyes disappeared and he felt Haru’s mouth surround his member in an intoxicating wet heat. Haru relaxed his throat and sucked Rin in until he was balls deep. He bobbed his head in a steady motion until hot fingers gripped his shoulders so hard Haru would have imprints left on his skin. 

 

“Haru, I’m close,” Rin managed to get out between heaving breaths as he thrust up into his partner's mouth. Haru kept his pace, working him to the edge.

 

“Haru!” He whimpered and reached for his fiancé’s hands to intertwine their fingers. He came in Haru’s mouth, and Haru milked everything out of him before releasing Rin’s cock.

 

Rin shakily lifted his head. With a smug smirk lifting the corner of his mouth, he looked up at Haru. “So you had a good time tonight at Yard then?”

 

Haru gave Rin a look, and climbed off him to find his discarded underwear. He found them and sauntered over to the bathroom to start a bath. Despite looking as exhausted as Rin, he often ended the day with a good soak. After adjusting the water temperature and letting the tub fill, he popped his head back into the bedroom. He watched Rin pick up discarded clothing to hang up or fold back into the suitcase. 

 

“Yes, I did, Rin.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone here read Together We Can Go Anywhere and made note of Haru's stripping race, the next chapter finally brings us to G-A-Y Porn Idol! Also, RH get hot and heavy on the dance floor, Haru does a very brief pole dance, and Makoto wonders where his life went wrong.


	4. Sailor Haru saves the day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I listened to a lot of music writing this chapter, picturing the scenes in my head.  
> Walking into Heaven:  
> [Tern It Up by Flosstradamus & Dillon Francis (Trap City)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aUuDtvkOfIc)
> 
> RH hit the dance floor:  
> [Rise by Jordan Comolli (Bass Nation)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nxuiBbfvrJY)
> 
> Haru on the catwalk:  
> [Kalahari by Take/Five & Curfew (Trap Nation)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9X9KHLwNIMw)

“WHAT?!”

 

“Liv texted me and instructed me to convince you.”

 

“I know why she didn’t tell me herself. I can’t go to that!”

 

“Because it’s men?”

 

“No! Because it’s stripping!”

 

“Relax. It’s not like you have to take off your clothes.”

 

“Can you control Haru?”

 

“Can _anyone_ control Haru?”

 

Rin spent the next 10 minutes cajoling Makoto over the phone that Olivia’s planned evening out was a really ( _really_ ) spectacular idea. They agreed on a meeting place for dinner before heading to Charing Cross to check out the place Olivia mentioned is “a cracking nightclub with G-A-Y dance parties every night of the weekend, tonight is G-A-Y Porn Idol!”, which Rin didn’t fully understand, but took to mean it should be an exciting time. Plus, he loved to dance and he really ( _really_ ) liked dancing with Haru, who was a genius on the dance floor, channeling his body’s inner water energy while gyrating under strobe lights.

 

Haru walked out of the bathroom in time to catch the tail end of the conversation. “Is it time to get ready?”

 

Rin grinned over at him and cocked his brow. “Let’s get dressed, Haru. We need to look extra delicious tonight.”

 

They rummaged through the suitcase carefully, trying to stay relatively organized so they could check out of the Park Plaza tomorrow without too much time wasted repacking. Rin found his light grey off the shoulder tee, emblazoned with the crimson message that **only about 2% of the world has red hair so I’m basically a majestic unicorn** , and slid it over his head. Then he coaxed on a pair of black form-fitting jeans over his brand new pair of Union Jack boxer briefs that he’d impulse-bought at Heathrow. He threw on a wine-colored beanie and laced up his black distressed hi-top leather Chuck Taylors (“make sure you don’t wear heels, Matsuoka” Olivia had said). He took out his simple onyx stud and put in his silver shark bite ear jacket. 

 

Meanwhile, Haru located a figure-hugging baseball tee with royal blue 3/4 sleeves and a giant graphic dolphin sketched onto the front (he still can’t believe Haru drew that himself). He pulled on slim-cut dark blue denim, rolled up the cuffs a couple times, and slipped his feet into his blue suede low-top sneakers. When he was finished, he moved to the bathroom to rub a little of Rin’s hair wax into his bangs so they wouldn’t flop all over his forehead while he was dancing. 

 

“Sure, you mock my hygiene routine for being a waste of time and money, but you pinch all my stuff whenever you want,” Rin teased, as Haru joined him by the sink.

 

Haru blinked back at him. “The amount of hair products alone is worth having a bi partner.”

 

“Because I can’t choose which one or what?” Rin quipped back. 

 

“You can’t argue that you don’t appreciate your hair serum and hair wax, even though they are different.”

 

Rin barked out a loud laugh. “Well-played, and no I can’t deny that I like both, umm, serum and wax. But if I could put you in my hair, I would Haru.” 

 

“Don’t be gross, Rin,” Haru chided.

 

They finished up, double-checked they had their room keys, and Haru threw on his navy suede baker boy cap. Then the pair headed out the door to meet up with their London escorts and begin their evening.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“That meal was amazing!” Rin exclaimed. 

 

Olivia’s face brightened. “We love _tapas_! It makes us feel posh and international, even though we don’t ever go to the continent. And Barrafina is so good, it’s worth a splurge!”

 

Makoto grabbed her hand and gave a small squeeze. “We’re saving for a vacation already. We’ll get there together someday, Liv!” He turned to his childhood friends. “We have two trip jars, one for a vacation and one for Japan. Thankfully, my parents have given us some money for birthdays to help fill them.”

 

They stopped at Tottenham Court Road Station and headed down the escalators to wait for the next train to take them southbound to Heaven, chattering the entire way. Before they disembarked at Charring Cross, Olivia handed out wristbands for the event that she’d purchased at G-A-Y SoHo ahead of time. They all helped each other fasten them on, then walked the few blocks to the club.

 

They presented their bracelets for entry and were given a thorough once-over (more like a thrice-over). The bouncer looked long and hard at Makoto, taking in his baggy white t-shirt, forest green cardigan, loose-fitting pants, and brown loafers. He gazed at the glasses perched on Makoto’s nose. 

 

“I hope you’re competing. You’ll get all the sexy librarian fantasy boys excited,” the bouncer winked, as he moved aside to let them inside and directed them down the stairs. Makoto flushed bright red all the way down his neck. His companions almost died from laughter-induced asphyxiation. 

 

As soon as Rin walked in, his breath was taken away. He saw the brick arches and well-worn wood floor, every surface pulsing in the light of the blue and purple strobes. He felt the indistinct beat of generic electronic dance music in his heart as they walked further inside. Haru pointed out a room down a short set of stairs that was all lit up in red and packed with people queuing at the bar. 

 

“Let’s get a drink,” Haru called out to be heard over the bass, as they moved towards the bar. When Haru had purchased the beverages ( _Caipirinhas_ for he and Haru because they’d fallen in love with them in Rio, champagne for Olivia, vodka tonic for Makoto), they moved to the dance floor set up with a stage and a huge placard on a luxe chair that read **Janice Dickinson**. 

 

Rin squeezed through the throng of overheated bodies to where a long table was set up. He looked around only to lock eyes with the prettiest man he’d ever seen. Long black eyelashes and bedazzled eyelids framed large black eyes. Rin noticed lips that looked like ripe strawberries, high prominent cheekbones, and the smoothest darkest skin, almost entirely showcased all the way from delicate ankles to the top of a velvety scalp. The vast expanse of skin was only broken up by a tight pair of skimpy, shiny, silver boy shorts. 

 

“You here to sign up, sugar?” The siren purred at him. He gave Rin a head-to-toe assessment and a dramatic wink. “Oh you will be scrumptious up there. You on the pull?” 

 

Rin looked blank as he took the pencil out the man’s hand (oh my god so pretty). Luckily at that moment, a now-familiar blonde head popped up at his elbow. “Liv, am I ‘on the pull’?”

 

Olivia laughed and vehemently shook her head. “No sweets, you are with Haruka. You aren’t looking for any kind of rumpy-pumpy except with him.” She looked at the man standing sentinel at the sign-up table. “This dish is just here to strip for all of us mere mortals.”

 

“I almost dropped a clanger there,” the man shrugged with a smirk. “I was about to ask you to jot down your digits. Good luck up there, sugar.” He handed Rin the sheet, who quickly scrawled his name in the next blank slot. Rin shot an almost apologetic look over his shoulder as he and Olivia turned to head back to Haru and Makoto.

 

“What took so long?” Makoto asked them. “Haru thought Rin might have been sucked onto the dance floor.”

 

“Rin almost got picked up by an angel of lust in metal skivvies,” Olivia explained. “But he signed up to strip!”

 

Makoto choked on his vodka tonic. “What?! I thought we were just here to watch!”

 

Haru looked over at his best friend. “You can watch, Rin will strip.” Haru paused and slightly frowned. “Wait, why are you stripping for strangers?”

 

“People can Google me and come up with swimming pictures that will be just as revealing as anything I’ll do tonight. Are you worried, Haru?” Rin snickered.

 

“No. I just think you should keep your clothes on,” Haru stubbornly argued.

 

Makoto choked on his drink for the second time in under five minutes. “You’ve stripped in the middle of stores and at public fountains!”

 

“Whaaaa?” Olivia peered at Haru over the rim of her nearly-empty champagne flute. 

 

Haru refused to talk about it and he rose from his seat, claiming to get everyone a second round before the show started. He grabbed Rin’s shirtsleeve and tugged him along. "Let's go.”

 

They followed the music as it increased in volume the further they ventured into the DJ’s room ("hey Haru, the bar is the other way!"). The bass was pounding as bodies slithered around them, while they snaked their way to an opening in the middle of the crowd. Haru’s head was already thudding, but he smiled coyly at Rin and started to move. Rin’s vision narrowed down to blue eyes and black hair and seductive swaying, as he moved even closer to his partner, nudging one of his long, thick legs in between Haru’s.

 

Haru wrapped a strong arm around Rin’s waist and crushed their hips together, grinding together to the heavy bass that assaulted them. Rin rocked into the movement, keeping their bodies locked tightly together. He was quickly heating up and he could already feel sweat dripping down his back. He put his hands on Haru’s hips and lowered his mouth slightly to his ear. “You are fucking hot, Nanase.”

 

Haru shivered as he felt the breath ghosting across his neck, then turned his head to press an aggressive kiss right on Rin’s now-silent lips. He ran his fingers along the waistband of Rin’s jeans, then trailed his fingers up under his shirt (fucking hell Haru). He felt muscles twitch and tense and heard Rin’s breath halt in his throat for a few seconds. 

 

“Breathe, Rin,” Haru reminded his worked up lover. He turned around, so he was rubbing his ass against the swell in Rin’s jeans. His fiancé still had not resumed his oxygen intake. 

 

Haru raised one lithe arm above his head to blindly grab at crimson hair behind him and pull it forward. Rin followed the motion and touched his lips to any skin he could reach. He moved his hands from Haru's hips down to his thighs, and roamed up and down his upper legs, stroking them to the same tempo as the music. 

 

Sweat was trickling down Rin’s temples, and he could taste the same on the back of Haru’s neck. Rin moved one hand up to Haru’s waist, while the other ran languidly up the front of his shirt, where he pressed his hand flat against the dolphin image to bring his partner even closer, their bodies completely flush as they danced.

 

Haru managed to turn himself around in Rin’s arms so they were again face to face, and Rin was now pressing his palm against Haru's chiseled back. He grabbed Rin’s face and brought his lips forward to a gasping mouth. Haru looked sexy and powerful, and clearly wanted to watch Rin lose control in the middle of the dance floor. He let go of his face and gripped his hips as he slunk down Rin’s body. As he squatted down low, Rin’s hand moved to his hair. Haru now had his face at crotch-level, and he moved one of his hands to grab at the redhead’s plentiful ass and the other to palm at the bulge in his jeans. 

 

“Haru,” Rin hissed as he rolled his head back, panting for breath, still attempting to maintain some kind of stuttered rhythm to his dancing. 

 

“Blimey, Haru, you’re an animal!” Olivia had come to find them, to bring them back to the main attraction for the night. 

 

Rin thought he might have blushed at Olivia’s arrival, but his face was so warm already he couldn’t tell. “Where’s Makoto?” He wheezed out, while still gathering himself, having just remembered that they were surrounded by dozens of people who hadn’t come to see Rin get lucky in the middle of the dance floor.

 

Haru grabbed a hand of Rin’s and a hand of Olivia’s, and pulled them back in the direction of the runway. “Makoto sent you to fetch us, didn’t he?”

 

Olivia looked surprised. “He did! He said he’s seen enough of you two dancing at clubs to not need to see it again. Where as I, on the other hand, could watch you grabbing fistfuls of that juicy arse all night long and be a happy lady.”

 

Rin was convinced his face would permanently be the color of his hair.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Why are are you acting so pissy?”

 

“I’m not pissy, I wish we were still dancing.”

 

“Then let’s say fuck it to Porn Idol, grab Liv and Makoto, and just go dance. We’re supposed to be having fun.”

 

“This is fun. You signed up for this, so let’s all watch you take your clothes off.”

 

Rin stared at Haru’s back as they went back to Makoto, who was waiting and holding the bar height table. 

 

“Are you okay, Haru?” Makoto asked with a tone of concern lacing his voice. “Did something happen?”

 

“I’m fine,” Haru brushed off his worry. 

 

As Rin was about to push the issue further himself, the lights dimmed around the tables and brightened over the long runway, which now had a sturdy looking stripping pole placed in the middle of it. The stunning, dark-complexioned man who had worked the sign-up tables, now held a microphone in his hand as he shifted gears to work as emcee for the event.

 

“Welcome, men and gentlemen! Queers and gays! Boys and Janice! We have gathered together to watch the UK’s best unknown talent strut their stuff on the catwalk. Let’s welcome our amateurs and not be too harsh on their abilities. Our guest judge, the infamous Janice Dickinson, will be cruel enough for all of us. Let’s open with a round for Ms. Dickinson!”

 

A tall, attractive, aging brunette worked her way over to the cushioned chair that held her name plate. She waved, beauty pageant style at the club-goers as she took a seat. 

 

The small group listened as the first name was called with little delay or fanfare. Makoto hid his face as the summoned man took his place next to one of the poles and began working it. Teasing the audience while he toyed with the edge of his shirt, spun around the pole, and kicked a shoe off.

 

As man after man took the stage, Rin’s anxiety over Haru’s discomfort grew. He had wanted to perform for Haru despite being in the midst of a crowd, but now he thought he hadn’t read the situation accurately at all. He wondered if Haru’s overly aggressive dancing had been born of irritation instead of arousal. 

 

Suddenly, he heard “Rin Matsuoka” boom out of the speakers and wash over the crowd. He lifted his head and met Haru’s defiant gaze. Rin raised a thin burgundy eyebrow at his fiancé, as Haru swiftly lifted himself off his stool and strode up to the runway. Rin tore his eyes away from Haru for a second to gauge his hosts’ reactions. Olivia looked like her birthday had come for a second time that year, and Rin swore he saw her tongue hanging out. Next to her, Makoto groaned and buried his face in his huge hands, only his flushed ears showed as he shook his head from side to side. 

 

Rin snapped his head back in front of him and found Haru, shoes already off, pants in the process of being unceremoniously removed with one hand, while the other hand gripped his dolphin shirt to pull it rapidly over his head. Rin gaped at the speed at which Haru disrobed, with no finesse or seduction, until suddenly he was standing by the pole wearing nothing but his underwear. His boxer briefs were short (look at those legs), virginal white, with two broad navy stripes running horizontally all the way around them. On the left side, right by the Haru’s hip bone, sat a large, dark blue anchor embroidered onto the fabric. Rin bit down hard on his full lower lip.

 

Haru looked out at the crowd and locked eyes with Rin for a second, before a small smirk danced across his face and he clutched the pole. He jumped up gracefully and spread his legs around it. He pulled himself up and arched his back so his head leaned back, looking out towards the audience. Haru gripped his knees together, holding the metal tightly between his thighs, as he leaned slowly back and let go, keeping his body in contact with the bar only by using his strong legs, as his head hung down, hair nearly sweeping against the floor.

 

Haru used his powerful abdominal muscles to bend himself back up to grasp the pole again with his hands, wrapping his legs together, while bent at the knees, and worked himself down the pole in an agonizingly slow spiral until his feet hit the floor. With his back against the metal, he sunk to the floor until he knelt, pelvis thrust forward, knees spread, and feet together. Gracefully, he placed his thumb in the waistband of his sailor briefs and tugged down slightly to reveal one pale hipbone. He snapped his thumb back out to place it in the corner of his mouth and gently bite down, half-lidded eyes fixed on Rin.

 

Just when Rin was convinced his heart was close to using up its lifetime allotment of beats, Haru’s impromptu show ended. He stood up with a sharp dip of his chin, and gathered up his clothes. The crowd erupted into wolf whistles, foot stomping, and applause. 

 

The judge spoke up in a nasally American whine. “You get a negative 2 for the strip- _non_ -tease, a 3 for sheer speed, and a 10 for that incredible pole work you just did. I don’t know what that works out to mathematically, but I’ll give you a 7 for spunk, and because I think you’re cute.”

 

Haru wormed his way back to their table, met with three jaws on the table, two pink faces, and one pair of green eyes desperately trying to be hidden behind hair. 

 

Olivia leapt out of her seat to embrace Haru. “You are amazing! That was bloody brilliant! Please don’t let that be a one off performance!”

 

Rin shook his head. “Haru, you’re incredible. How the fuck do you know how to pole dance?”

 

“There were some nights in college,” he mumbled and trailed off. “Let’s not dwell on it. It’s done.”

 

Rin stared at Haru, like he’d just met him for the first time. He shook his head in wonder and a grin spread over his face. He leaned over to Haru and pulled his face in towards his own, so he could plant a huge kiss on his mouth. 

 

“You’re all mine, Nanase Huruka. You and that sexy sailor underwear.”

 **@rmatsuoka0202** an elusive selfie with  @aquamanharu !!! out w/ @tachibana.mako @livandletliv at a dance club letting loose #harurinlondon2017 #idolnight #notcheckedin #dontworryaboutit #uk #nightlife #drinkinglikeolympians #dancinglikeolympians #partyinglikeolympians #soonwewillbe #hungoverlikeolympians

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: Janice Dickinson has judged G-A-Y Porn Idol at Heaven before (because this glorious amateur event does exist irl).
> 
> Next up is a quiet night in and a secret day trip for our favorite dorky lovebirds (Rin couldn't help but plan a surprise for Haru after learning about a nearby town).


	5. Rin surprises Haru with a Bath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t think of a trip to Bath on my own. I wish I had, but luckily there are more brilliant minds than mine in this fandom. Thank you [@mezzo_marinaio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mezzo_marinaio) for planting this seed! Once you mentioned it, I couldn’t pass it up. You guys LOOK AT THE BATHS FOR HARU 
> 
>    
> 
> 
>  

It had been a thoroughly enjoyable week so far with Makoto and Olivia. Rin thought he’d miss the luxury of the hotel, but he was having fun staying with Makoto and he was absolutely head over heels for Olivia. She was so good for his kind friend, not letting him be too selfless, ignoring his own needs for the sake of others. 

 

After Makoto’s long and uncomfortable evening out at Heaven, Olivia had canceled the plans for the following night and decided to have Makoto map out the whole day for the four of them. He chose to take everyone for an afternoon at the National Gallery, and then he requested a quiet, simple dinner out (Mosaic Grill, he's now obsessed with Moroccan food).

 

After a few more unruly trips utilizing Olivia’s after dark itinerary, by the end of the week, even Rin and Haru were exhausted with night clubs, rich foods, too much liquor, and far too many people for Haru’s sanity. The two men were headed on a last-minute excursion the next day (a surprise for Haru, he’ll love it!) and Rin wanted an early start. They would spend the night near their destination, then return for one more night with Makoto and Olivia. 

 

Given the schedule, Rin and Haru decided a night in would be the perfect time to purchase and make dinner for their hosts, as a thank you for housing (tolerating) them. After getting prepared for their day, they made their way to Tesco, the nearest supermarket. Completely relaxed from their impromptu vacation, they lazily strolled through the aisles and shopped for the ingredients for Makoto’s favorite dish. Thankfully, they had thought to verify that Olivia also liked curries. 

 

“Let’s find the fish station,” Haru said as he turned towards the back of the store. 

 

“I thought we agreed on chicken?” Rin tilted his head to the side and squinted at Haru. “Are you going through mackerel withdrawal or something?”

 

His partner scowled and kept walking. “It will remind him of home.”

 

“Ha! It’ll remind him of _you_ ,” Rin barked out. They bickered back and forth for awhile, but eventually he acquiesced (because Haru) and they found a nice-looking fish to add to their overflowing basket.

 

 **@rmatsuoka202** look at this huge mackerel that  @aquamanharu is forcing @tachibana.mako @livandletliv to eat for dinner and guess who gets to gut it #haruisontheright #haruislessshiny #mackerelgreencurry #poormako #poorliv #poorrinrin #jk #haruismyfavchef #haruismyfaveverything

 

They purchased their dinner booty, grabbed their copious bags, and lugged everything to the bus stop to grab the southbound N63 for the short ride back their temporary home. 

 

It was eerily quiet when Rin and Haru returned to the grey stone Victorian mansion that housed Makoto and Olivia’s two-bedroom ground-floor flat. They peeked into the living space and saw Makoto laying on the sofa, his glasses pushed up on his forehead, and Olivia curled up on top of him, both fast asleep.

 

They shuffled into the kitchen as quietly as they could, to put away the perishable groceries. Unfortunately, the refrigerator door slipped out of Rin’s hand and it slammed shut. He peeked out at the two people in the living room, and sure enough he saw Makoto’s head poke up like a startled groundhog. He gently slipped out from under Olivia (is she seriously still sleeping after all that?) and lumbered blearily into the kitchen. 

 

“You guys are back!” He whispered, while he rubbed his eyes awake before pulling his glasses back down onto his face. “How can I help?”

 

“You’re fine, Makoto,” Haru assured him as he arranged ingredients on the kitchen counter. “We’re doing this for you.”

 

“Actually,” Rin butted in. “If you wouldn’t mind finding knives and cutting boards and pans for us, that would be awesome, otherwise we’re going to be asking where stuff is every five seconds.” 

 

Haru looked concerned. “Just don’t touch any of the food.”

 

Makoto chuckled. “I’ve gotten better! Liv’s mum is a fantastic cook and she’s been teaching me on the weekends. I know who Liv gets her patience from. The first time I sautéed garlic I almost set the room on fire.”

 

“I laughed at him all day after that!” Olivia’s voice piped up from the doorway. “I told him he’s big and hot like a fireman but he should leave flammable things-”

 

“Like cooking oil,” Rin interjected.

 

“Exactly,” Olivia agreed, touching her nose in agreement. “Leave those things to the pros.”

 

Everyone had a friendly laugh at Makoto’s expense, while he brought out all the requested kitchen tools. Haru immediately grabbed a cutting a board, the shallots, and lemongrass, while Rin began placing spices in the mortar for grinding the green curry paste. Soon the room was filled with the smell of cumin, coriander, and lime, as Rin and Haru prepared dinner and chatted with their two friends.

 

After awhile, dinner was simmering on the stove, and everyone was relaxing around the fireplace with glasses of wine or sparkling water. Eventually, the conversation turned to reminiscing, a fun trip down memory lane for the men, and a chance to hear slightly different stories for Olivia. 

 

“Rin, did you ever see Haru while he worked as a waiter at that bakery?” Makoto asked, trying to hold back laughter.

 

Haru looked scathingly over at the two men about to launch into tales about one of his worst part-time job choices to date. “Rin. Makoto.”

 

“Sorry Haru, it was too good!” Rin crowed with unrestrained glee. “Oh gods, do I remember! Liv, if only you had seen it.”

 

“You know how customers are, Liv, you worked the makeup counter at Boswells.”

 

“Ugh, Mako, don’t remind me! So what did Haru do?” 

 

“Well, if you know customer service, you know the customer is always right? Ha! Haru could not let glaring stupidity go unchallenged.”

 

“Rin, I think you were there for Salad Lady!”

 

“Oh I was, Makoto. Liv, it was like live theater.”

 

_‘Excuse me, sir? Do you have salads?’_

_‘Ma’am, our menu is listed here.’_

_‘But do you have salads?’_

_‘No.’_

_‘Is there a lunch or dinner menu available?’_

_‘We close at 1:00, this_ is _our menu.’_

_‘Could someone make me a salad?’_

_‘This is a bakery. We have 14 styles of bread that change daily and a display case full of pastries. We have 11 versions of coffee with milk and 6 more that involve chocolate. We serve baked banana oatmeal in the mornings. We do not have any lettuce.’_

_‘Oh. Well it should say that on the menu then.’_

_‘There’s a natural foods co-op around the corner, I’m sure they have lots of lettuce.’_

 

Olivia and Makoto were roaring at Rin’s impressions of both Salad Lady and Haru. The affronted former waiter frowned, but his mouth twitched like he was holding back his own smiles.

 

“Rin, what about you?” Olivia’s attention shifted. “Have you ever been a jobber to support your swimming?”

 

Rin flushed slightly and shook his head. “No, not really.”

 

Makoto looked surprised. “But what about-?”

 

“That wasn’t really a job!” Rin interrupted. 

 

Haru smirked. “He modeled.”

 

Olivia gasped and clapped her hands together like an excited school girl. “Of course you did! Would I have seen anything you were in?”

 

It was Haru’s turn to laugh with Makoto, while Rin waved his hands dismissively. “No, nothing important.”

 

“As an athlete, you need sponsors to make money. You don’t really have time for a job,” Haru patiently explained. “So Rin jumped at the chance when his first opportunity came up.”

 

“Who was it again?” Makoto wondered as he tapped on his chin. “I’ll have to look up the pictures.”

 

Rin sprang off the sofa so fast, static sparks lit up under his legs. He was sprawled halfway over Makoto’s lap, grabbing for his phone. “Makoto, stop, we don’t need to see them!”

 

“Oh I really really do need to see them, RinRin!” Olivia singsonged. 

 

“Where did you hear that nickname?” Rin, still draped across Makoto, craned his neck at her. He was flustered and his face was turning pink, as Olivia wouldn’t relent, and Makoto continued to hold the phone well out of Rin’s reach as he searched through his photo gallery.

 

“Why are you embarrassed?” Haru inquired calmly.

 

“We were all so proud of you, Rin!” 

 

“I really want to see these so I can be proud of you too! A girl needs some good material to look at. Mako, how could you keep these from me all this time?”

 

“Blrflgg,” Rin mumbled, face in hands. “I think you’ll be disappointed.”

 

“Babe, I don’t think any picture of you could let me down.”

 

Rin kept moaning into his hands. 

 

Olivia looked over, thoroughly confused. “Weren’t you modeling swimwear? You're dead sexy and you wear it all the time anyway.”

 

A low laugh rumbled out of Haru. “He modeled something all swimmers wear, yes.”

 

“Found it!” Makoto cheered. “They are very nice pictures, Rin.” He passed the phone to Rin, to give to Olivia. Rin slammed his eyes shut as he held the phone out.

 

Before she took hold of her boyfriend’s cell, she couldn’t help but ask. “Wait, who’s the sponsor?

 

Makoto and Haru looked at each other. “OluKai,” they both sang out. 

 

“Wait, what do they sell?” She wondered, as she finally took a look at the photos.

 

 **@aquamanharu** I forgot about these pictures of  @rmatsuoka0202 modeling this line of waterproof sandals @olukai I love mine

 **@aquamanharu** I’m dying of happiness right now or maybe it’s just  @rmatsuoka0202 trying to kill me with his eyes #soangry #somuchfrown #madface #madrin #madshark #sharkfeet #sharktoes #sharksprefersandals #modelshark #angrymodelshark #angrymodelrin 

**@aquamanharu** look at this #angrysharkface  @rmatsuoka0202 is making but it’s worth it to show @livandletliv the proof of his modeling career #damnfinetoes right @tachibana.mako @butterflyreiryu @bombdotcomhazuki @gmatsuoka12 ??

 

Olivia held her hand over her mouth as she scrolled through all of the pictures of Rin’s feet from his first sponsored photo shoot (he’s had 3 additional sponsors since then but who’s counting?).

 

“Well,” she finally said. “I bet the only way those feet get sexier is when they are crossed behind Haru’s back.”

 

Haru stood up to go check on the green curry and wondered who was redder or had been choking longer, Makoto or Rin.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Do you wake up horny every morning?”

 

“No, just the mornings I wake up next to you.”

 

“We don’t have time! We have to get going if we want to be there by the time they open.”

 

“Where?”

 

“Nice try, that wasn’t even subtle. You dreamt up this whole trip, let me have one bit of surprise fun.”

 

“Show me your sexy feet first.”

 

“...”

 

“Ooomph,” Haru landed on his butt next to the bed. “You have nice feet, Rin, get over it.”

 

“Come on, Nanase, I already packed up a bag, we just need to grab breakfast so Makoto can drop us off at Paddington Station. Don’t take a bath. Trust me,” Rin was practically bouncing as he coaxed Haru to not climb back in the bed he had just been unceremoniously bumped out of.

 

Rin rushed Haru through his morning, making sure breakfast was ready by the time Haru and Makoto joined him. He had prepared oatmeal with raspberries, blueberries, and toasted almonds, with cream and brown sugar on the side. The three men inhaled the food, scrawled a hasty note for Olivia, and left the flat behind.

 

Rin kept frantically checking the train schedule on his phone as Makoto drove them up the A4202 to the station. Once the car pulled in, they bid their large green-eyed friend goodbye (how does he fold himself into that tiny car?), and Haru felt himself get tugged through the terminal towards a ticket machine. Rin punched buttons and entered information and soon two Oyster cards were spit out at him. Then Rin grabbed his hand again and Haru was yet again pulled towards a map, where Rin paused briefly, until they finally stopped at Platform 3. 

 

Rin checked his phone again and saw they had made it a few minutes before the train’s 7:30 departure time to their destination. Haru looked up at the board, his curiosity getting the better of him. Rin looked over at him and saw blue eyes grow large and shiny as they registered the name of their target station **Bath Spa (BTH)**.

 

Haru didn’t say anything, just silently boarded the train, eyes still gleaming. Rin let him have the window again and together they watched the city and eventually more calm, green scenery go by. 87 minutes later (he's absolutely not counting down the minutes), they arrived at Bath Spa station. Haru seized their bag and they walked off the train together. 

 

Rin navigated the streets for a few short blocks until they were standing in front of their destination. Despite the queue, they made it through the booking hall quickly. They handed over their tickets and then stepped to the side to peruse the museum map. Haru’s eyes landed on **The Great Bath**. 

 

“Are you sure you don’t want to 'Meet the Romans' first?” Rin teased him. “Or maybe visit the Temple Courtyard, hmm?” 

 

“Rin. Take me to the bath,” Haru commanded. 

 

Rin normally had quite a different end-game when Haru spoke words like those, but his fiancé seemed so happy to be here that Rin would deny him nothing at this point. He lived to see Haru this pleased. 

 

They walked out onto the terrace overlooking the area that housed the ancient baths and had their breaths taken away. It was more stunning than any _onsen_ either man had ever visited back in Japan. The water was a light, clear blue, with shimmering steam billowing over the surface. Shallow steps led down into the water on all sides. One large slab of rock sat in the corner (“it says that’s the diving stone, Haru”), where the hot water entered the bath. Giant columns surrounded the bath, and hovering above those were statues of ancient gods and goddesses. 

 

They raced down the stairs to the ground level, so they could see the Great Bath up close. Haru was already reaching for his shirt when a man noticed his action and helpfully pointed to a sign **No Entry Into the Great Bath Permitted**. Haru frowned. He looked at Rin.

 

Rin knew this was coming. He was well aware of the rules at the Roman Baths, he had painstakingly researched this excursion, and had actually taken the entire day into account from start to finish. What he had miscalculated was the crushing devastation on Haru’s face.

 

“Haru, you swim for a living. You will be okay without diving into this body of water,” Rin tried to reason with him.

 

“Why, Rin?”

 

“Why what?

 

“Why would you bring me to a beautiful hot spring that I can’t go in?”

 

“Because it’s like a history lesson on water in ancient Rome! They project these holograms of people in togas and stuff on the side of the pools so you can visualize...” Rin trailed off as Haru’s face grew darker the more he rambled.

 

Rin bit his lip. “Do you want to see the Changing Rooms or the Plunge Pool? The Plunge Pool is kept at the same temperature it would have actually been back, uhhh, then, and, well.”

 

Haru glared at him. Rin did not have to be Makoto to know what he was silently asking.

 

Rin rubbed at the back of his neck and averted his eyes. “No, you can’t go in those either.”

 

“What can we do here, Rin?” Haru interrogated his lover.

 

Rin was not sure if he was supposed to answer or not, but being Rin, he plucked up the courage to exercise his vocal cords. “Well, there’s an ancient coin collection and the Changing Rooms are supposed to be nice. I kind of wanted to see how they compare to all the locker rooms we’ve been in over the years, eh Haru?”

 

Haru blinked back at him. “I’m thirsty, Rin.”

 

If the atmosphere had been better, Rin would have winked and made a lewd remark. He would have reminded Haru that they had had a decent amount of action for sharing a space with a childhood friend for days, so how dare he act so thirsty. Fortunately, Rin had half a brain, and he bit his tongue and chose the sincere route.

 

“Actually, you can drink the water here, Haru. The spa water is famous for having lots of natural minerals and elements in it!”

 

At this moment, Haru remembered he was not a spoiled child, and he took mercy on Rin. “Let’s try this magic water then, Rin. You really sold it.” He took the map and quickly located a place to procure the delightful beverage. 

 

After helping themselves to water (as a matter of fact, it’s incredibly refreshing), they stopped at The Pump Room restaurant for lunch. The atmosphere was fancy and yet relaxed, both Rin and Haru feeling totally at ease. Rin had looked over the menu beforehand and watched Haru scan the offerings. A look almost mirroring the joy he had held when first seeing the Great Bath crossed Haru’s face. He set his menu down at once.

 

“Whatcha getting, Haru?” Rin asked with an indulgent smile.

 

“Free-range chicken casserole,” he responded with a straight face.

 

“Hah?!” Rin was floored. He desperately looked over his menu to make sure it did not change daily or at the chef’s whim. Then he found what he was looking for. “But Haru-” He stopped when he saw the crinkles at the corners of mocking sapphire eyes. 

 

“You’re too easy.”

 

“You don’t usually complain about that.”

 

“Don’t pout. I was teasing you. Of course I’m getting the mackerel. Wait. I'm getting the Cornish mackerel, with potato _rösti_ , beetroot, and horseradish _crème_. See? Even vegetables, Rin.”

 

Lunch was artistically prepared and presented to them. The dishes were so pretty, Rin already had his camera out to brag on Instagram. Haru tapped at a small card that was at the center of the table **No cell phones at the table, by request of the chef**. Haru felt a stab of mild jubilation that one of Rin's favorite pastimes had also been thwarted during this mini trip. Despite not being able to chronicle the immaculate plate, Rin enjoyed his braised lamb, artichokes, and _cavolo nero_ , while Haru relished his fish and vegetables. At the end of the meal, he even convinced Rin to take a few forkfuls of the lemon tart with clotted cream that he had ordered for dessert.

 

After their meal, they decided to leave the Roman Baths and find the hotel Rin had booked in advance. They wanted to drop off the bag, and Haru considered taking a short nap before he thought they might wander around Bath itself. Rin led them to an enormous sprawling mansion, seated on lush grounds. Stone walkways wove through grass, leading up to the main entrance. 

 

“Welcome to The Royal Crescent Hotel and Spa!” A jolly voice greeted them when they entered the building. “How may I be of service to you gentlemen?”

 

Rin stepped forward and gave his name while he rifled through their luggage for the confirmation paperwork. He signed a few sheets, then was given a room key in exchange. 

 

He and Haru located their Heritage Room, overlooking the expansive lawn and gardens behind the hotel. Rin checked the bed for firmness, while Haru peeked into the bathroom to verify there was a tub that he was allowed to use. He looked longingly at the tub, then peeked back at Rin sprawled on the bed. 

 

“You’re awfully quiet,” Haru came over to make sure Rin was alright. He ran a hand through soft, burgundy locks of hair, spilling out onto the mattress. Rin had his eyes closed and almost looked like he might be asleep, his face was so peaceful. He let out a soft sigh, and Haru smiled at the sound. 

 

Suddenly Rin smirked and cracked open his eyelids to side-eye his partner. “You still trust me after this morning?”

 

Haru was taken aback. “Of course, Rin. I always trust you.”

 

“Then put your jammers on, wait what am I saying, take your pants off, and follow me!” Rin sat up and catapulted off the bed. He held out his hand for Haru.

 

Haru took the proffered palm and followed him out the door. Rin led him through an endless maze of hallways and stairs until they reached the Bath House. Haru glanced at Rin skeptically and raised his eyebrows.

 

Rin turned on his full-watt grin that lit up his entire face and threw the door open. 

 

They saw a 40-foot heated pool, a large whirlpool, a sauna, a steam room, an exercise room Haru figured was calling Rin’s name, and an entire hallway dedicated to herbological massage (what the actual fuck?). 

 

“Rin.”

 

“Haru.”

 

“Did you do this on purpose?”

 

“I didn’t expect you to take it so hard before, but yeah. I kinda knew this would be a hit.”

 

“I want to swim.”

 

“So go swim.”

 

“Rin. I want to swim together.”

 

Haru extended his hand this time. Rin took it, gave it a squeeze, and then laughing, they splashed into the pool.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Romantic, right?
> 
> Only one more chapter! It's time to send them back home. At least, temporarily. :) But first, they need to shop for a couple souvenirs.


	6. Rin and Haru head back to Japan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My daughter brainstormed with me re: souvenirs, and in return she wanted Rin to have a few Rin-type moments so I indulged her. There's a few feels in this chapter to tie back into Part 1 of this series.
> 
> Thank you [ @gengar](http://archiveofourown.org/users/gengar) for teaching me that an OC shouldn't be intimidating to write about if he/she furthers the plot and has a solid personality (Taki ♡♡♡). I grew more comfortable with Olivia the more time I spent with her.  
> [^^^ If you have never read her [ 3 Words From Falling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4115334/chapters/9274725), you really should, my fav RH story.]
> 
>  

“Just pick one.”

 

“But it’s got to be the perfect water scent!”

 

“She will love any of those that you choose because it’s from her muscle-bound big brother.”

 

“It’s from _us_ , and no one understands water like you do. Help me choose.”

 

“Hmmm. I wonder what she’ll think when you’re old and your muscles are atrophying so you’re all shriveled looking.”

 

“Oh my gods, shut up and help me! I can’t smell anything anymore.”

 

Reluctantly, Haru sidled closer to Rin and tentatively sniffed at the slip of paper being held out to him. Rin had sprayed and waved about a dozen of these strips since they had entered LUSH, a cosmetics boutique in Belgravia, and he wanted Haru’s opinion on all of them. They all smelled similar, but had different nuances and notes, and Rin was hoping one of them would remind his partner of his favorite fluid.

 

“I don’t think water’s essence can be manufactured and trapped in a bottle,” Haru argued.

 

“Tch. I was hoping for something that seemed right coming from the two of us. How about a scent that you just like then?” Rin relented and shoved the papers into Haru’s hand. 

 

Haru looked at them and began smelling them all. Rin watched him, brows furrowed, lips pressed together, hoping for a swift decision. Finally, the black-haired man walked over to a small trash can and threw the strips in. 

 

Rin began to splutter out words, but Haru held up a hand to silence him, albeit probably only briefly. “Let me look around,” he convinced Rin, who felt he had just wasted a solid half an hour of shopping progress.

 

Haru moved through the displays of perfumes, avoiding the overwhelming amount of other products. He examined the labels and read each one. Rin could see him translating in his head as he picked up bottle after bottle, spritzing nothing. Eventually, he circled back around and carefully chose a clear, rectangular bottle filled with a reddish-amber liquid, just about the color of Gou’s hair. He picked up a thin strip of paper and sprayed a fine mist of the perfume over its surface.

 

Rin was immediately hit with recollections of hot cocoa, sweet vanilla, and he swore he almost smelled a crackling fireplace. He thought of his mother, he thought of Lori, and he pictured holding his sister’s hand, back when their comforts and problems were equally diminutive.

 

Haru held the bottle out to him. **I’m Home** Rin read and, glanced up at his fiancé. “It’s perfect. Even the color is perfect.” He smiled, and felt his eyes tingle with the first sign that he might cry at any moment if Haru pushed him over the sentimental edge. “You’re perfect.”

 

Haru tilted his head to the side and gazed at Rin. He leaned forward to press a light peck on his cheek, then moved to checkout. Haru bought the perfume, tucked the receipt in his pocket, and turned to the cashier. “Do you have a marker I could borrow, please?”

 

She smiled at him and reached to get him the requested writing implement. Meanwhile, Haru unpacked the bottle from it’s simple brown box, then took the marker. He leaned over the counter to write something on the label. Rin inched over, curiosity bursting. 

 

After some time, Haru stopped writing and moved so Rin could see the newly enhanced label. What he saw made him fall over that edge he had been precariously teetering on. He read **ただいま** in Haru’s tidy and artistic handwriting. Despite this being a gift for his sister, Rin's heart suddenly felt too big to be contained in his chest. “ _Okaeri_ ,” he managed to get out, desperately trying to gather himself. He thought about the idea of home, not being a house or a country, but a feeling of being accepted and loved, emotionally surrounded by people who share that devotion and bond. He was assaulted by memories of Gou, his mother humming while she prepared dinner, and his father returning home from work after sailing jobs. Layered over those colorful images was cobalt and the ocean and Haru ( _Haru_ ), whom Rin suddenly suspected felt the same way. 

 

As he calmed down, Rin felt a hand on his shoulder give a soothing squeeze. “Don’t we still have shopping to do for your mother?”

 

Rin nodded, and they moved out of the store. They ambled to their next destination, Sass & Belle, which appeared to be a fairly generic looking gift store. As they walked into the retail space, Haru noticed key chains, magnets, teacups, die-cast replicas of the Tower Bridge and double-decker buses, and coffee table books with gorgeous photos of London scenery.

 

Rin eventually spotted the area of the store that held the snow globes. He began examining the choices, tediously looking for the perfect scene held under glass. 

 

“Hey Rin?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“You’ve bought your mother a snow globe from every place you’ve traveled. I even remember the last time you got her one from this city. Has she always collected them or do _you_ like them for some reason?”

 

Rin froze, realizing Haru didn’t know the history behind the snow globes, his shoulders growing rigid with tension. Right when Haru started to wave off his question, probably sensing Rin’s awkwardness about another poignant scene out in public, Rin opened his mouth. “She collects them.”

 

“That’s really nice you get them for her when you’re abroad then, Rin. Miyako-san doesn’t get to travel a lot. Have you gotten her the majority of her collection?” Haru inquired with a soft smile. Despite not envying the pain of loss that Rin still bore, Haru had admitted feeling occasional pangs when he watched the easy, loyal interaction between Rin and the two dynamic women in his life. There was always so much fondness and adoration that radiated from the threesome. Haru was honored to have been accepted into the affectionate, familial fold.

 

“It’s not that simple,” Rin began. “My mom used to travel with my dad before he started commercially fishing and she got knocked up. They never went anywhere too crazy, but he would always sneak away and find a snow globe for her, to bring back home and give to her. It always had to have something iconic in it, so they had something tangible from the location to hold.” Rin paused to swallow heavily and take a deep breath. “Apparently, my dad used to say that when they were both old and grey and their memories were fading, they’d be able to shake the snow globes, wishing they could shake their brains to release the memories.”

 

“Rin.”

 

“My swimming has pretty much swallowed my mom’s entire budget for the last 15 years. She hasn’t taken many trips since he died, and the ones she has gone on are always because of me. So I thought I could keep up the tradition and help her remember each one.”

 

“Rin, I’m sorry.”

 

“Why? I like sharing things with you. I don’t know why I’ve never told you all that. I don’t ever know how to bring it up or if you care about all my emotional shit.”

 

“Of course I care, you should know that by now. And it’s your father. It’s okay to never be over him. It’s not baggage, it’s your life.” Haru took ahold of Rin’s hands and gripped like he was trying to share his own strength.

 

Rin cast his eyes back to the shelves of snow globes. He quietly laughed. “You know, I didn’t get a London globe last time. I got an Olympic one because I was so damn excited to be here. I can do better than that this time.”

 

Haru joined him in his search and reached out to pluck a snow globe out of the display. It was pewter and had engravings of the British flag and the skyline on the front, and a double-decker bus and telephone booth on the back. **London** was etched into the foreground. Inside the delicate glass dome, Big Ben proudly stood in the center. Haru gave it a shake and watched fine white powder swirl around the clock tower. 

 

“You should give her this one,” he declared, as he placed the gift in Rin’s palm. 

 

Rin agitated it lightly and stared into it. “I like it. It reminds me of our hotel.”

 

“Exactly,” Haru agreed. “The look on your face when you first stared at the view was happy. I love your happy face.”

 

Rin flushed and gazed adoringly at the man beside him. “I’m ready to be home.” He put the snow globe back on the shelf momentarily so he could tightly embrace Haru. “But I’m gonna miss being able to do this whenever I want to.”

 

They held hands as they walked out of the store and onto the London streets.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“But I’m not ready for you to leave!” Olivia wailed. “I feel like you just got here.”

 

“I’m sure we’ll see you again,” Haru comforted her. “Who knows where life events will take us.”

 

Rin turned his head and glimpsed a significant look being exchanged between Haru and Makoto (oho, going to pop the question soon, Mako?). “A wedding in the near future perhaps?”

 

Makoto chortled under his breath. “Yes, something like that.” Even Olivia smirked at that response. 

 

“Why are you grinning, Liv? This fool is going to make an honest woman out of you, can you handle being tied down?” Rin joked, trying to decipher the atmosphere, but feared he was missing something crucial.

 

Liv’s face lit up. “Huh. I bet you like being tied down, RinRin. Maybe Haru uses all those promotional sandals you got from that photoshoot like handcuffs?” She looked positively gleeful as Rin’s face blushed all the way to the roots of his hair. 

**@livandletliv** this is the face of a bad bad man  @rmatsuoka0202 i will miss teasing you SO MUCH you are such fun to have around! i think you would be permanently red if we saw each other every day. not ready to say goodbye to these blokes! come back soon @aquamanharu! 

 

Haru checked the time and disappeared back inside the flat. He had mentioned he wanted to leave £100 in the **Livkoto Vacation** jar they had seen on the mantle throughout the week. Rin thought it was a solid show of gratitude for their hospitality, but Haru had said that it was for all their support of his long-term plans. Rin was not sure what that meant, yet he would happily assist Makoto and Olivia in reaching any of their goals if he could. 

 

“You have everything?” Makoto asked as he closed the car doors, and Haru returned outside. 

 

“Everything but the two of you,” Rin muttered, as he went in for a hug. He picked up Olivia and spun her around, like he still did to Gou. She squealed and rewarded him with a kiss on both cheeks. He turned to Makoto and held out his hand.

 

“Seriously Rin?” He shook his head and almost crushed the redhead with his arms. “Thank you for being with Haru. I never worry about him because he’s got you.” Rin cursed his tear ducts as they threatened to overwork themselves yet again. 

 

Haru and Makoto clasped each other and exchanged a few hurried words under their breath. Eventually they had to get going to the airport, so Makoto reluctantly stepped back. The four of them piled into the car so Rin and Haru could begin their journey back to Japan.

 

After getting through Zone D ticketing and security, the two men made their way around Heathrow’s Terminal 3 to Gate 9, which provided services for Japan Airlines. They saw that **JAL BA4608 Dep LHR Arr HND** was marked **On Time**.

 

Rin settled in for a lengthy wait, and looked around the gate, which was quite crowded. He found the backs of two kids heads as he turned and looked behind him. Next to them, looked to be the same woman who had been so frazzled traveling on her own with her children during her initial journey to the United Kingdom. He nudged Haru with his elbow.

 

“Haru! Look behind us. Is that the same mom?”

 

Haru instantly craned his neck (subtle Haru) and nodded. “It looks like her. And those are definitely the same kids. I remember the girl's Hello Kitty backpack with the fuzzy ears and her glittery traveling shoes.”

 

Rin watched said footwear swinging back and forth underneath the girl’s chair. He raised his eyes as a tall, bespectacled man approached the small family. He held two disposable cups of coffee in his hands, had two bottles of juice wedged under one arm, and a gold bag of Haribo gummy bears under the other arm. 

 

“Here, dear. I think that’s everything you told me to get,” the man said with a self-deprecating laugh. “I’m hopeless if you aren’t there to help me.”

 

The mother rose to greet the man, and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. “You do just fine. I’m sure everything you bought will be perfect. It’s all got sugar in it, doesn’t it?” They giggled quietly, as they intimately brought their heads closer together. As a unit, they turned to the children.

 

The little girl noticed the attention. “Daddy, what did you get for me?” She reached for the bag of sweets. “I love these! You’re the best daddy ever!” The boy looked up from his comic book and smiled at the man standing above him. They shared a private moment, eyes locked, a look of awe on the boy’s face, pride on his father’s.

 

Rin felt a pang of longing, followed by indescribable relief that this family was still intact and whole. He turned back to Haru. “I want that.”

 

A look of sorrow washed over Haru’s face and he looked at a loss as to what to say. A frown bunched between his eyes as he scrutinized Rin’s expression. “You’re smiling. _What_ do you want, Rin?”

 

“I want a family, Haru. With you. I want to watch our children and be astounded that they're ours. I want to raise them, make them into good people. I want to teach them how to swim and ride a bike. I want to share that with you,” Rin told Haru, as he watched blue eyes widen. 

 

“I want that too, Rin. I want to share it all with you.”

 

 **@rmatsuoka0202** #harurinlondon2017 is over but time for the next #adventure with  @aquamanharu where will #life take us next? #thankyoulondon #herewecomejapan #backtoreality #whoopstheregoesgravity @eminem

 

As they heard their gate’s loudspeaker come to life, and watched people spring into action around them, they calmly sat in their seats, waiting for their turn. Eventually, they got up and joined the fray to find their seats on the aircraft. There were announcements and seat adjustments and tray-tables being stowed, and finally, ascension into the air.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Haru clenched Rin’s hand in comfort as they rose into the sky, and felt the sun set on their liberating, spontaneous vacation. Instead of feeling melancholy, Haru was confident in the fact that their future looked rosier than either of them had ever dared to believe. He knew the sun was only beginning to rise on a lifetime of family, commitment, contentment, and love.

 **@aquamanharu** it's not over yet  @rmatsuoka0202

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this hot mess! It was loads of fun. XD If it entices you to check out Together We Can Go Anywhere, it is very obvious where this nestles into that story. There's a three week(ish) time-skip between Haru deciding to ask Rin to go and them returning from the trip.
> 
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
